


Here's to the Forgotten

by TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou



Series: Knb Random [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Japan doesnt celebrate omg send them help, Kagami weeps for the un-loved, Thanksgiving time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou/pseuds/TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou
Summary: Kagami opens the floodgates when he hears Japan doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving.





	

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GUYS DON'T CELEBRATE THANKGIVING?!"_ Kagami shot straight up in his chair in the middle of hearing his team mates conversation.

"We don't, Kagami-kun. Only America participates in such." Kuroko turned towards him, "Japan has no reason to."

A surrounding groan and lots of gasps were let out as the red headed ace suddenly burst out in tears.

His cheeks dampened, snot filled his nostrils, and broken sobs thrust into the chilled autumn air. He managed to choke only a sentence out before breaking completely down (later to be checked into a mental hospital);

_"May the pilgrims find you..."_

**Author's Note:**

> HAVE AN AMAZING THANKSGIVING EVERYONEEEE *munch munch*


End file.
